Diving Heart First
by MikalaInWonderland
Summary: Skylar Ann Uley is the cousin of Sam. When she was10 her drug addict mom moved them from La Push to Miami, Fl. A week ago she turned 17 and is going back to La Push to stay with Sam for the summer where she will find love among other thing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have always though Leah would be better as a Lesbian. She just kind gives off the vibe lol. So I hope you like it. R&R oh and also I don't own anything! :D**

Intro:

Sam has always been like a brother to me, and his mom, my aunt, has been more of a mom to me then my own mother, but after my aunt died my mom and I moved across the country and out of La Push.

My mom has always made the wrong decisions, and because of these decisions her parents, my grandparents, have cut us off until she can clean up which I don't see ever happening. Which is one of the reasons i'm going back to La Push for the summer to see Sam and his new fiance Emily.

Chapter 1:

I pull up to the familiar light green house in my black 1969 mustang that my grandparents got me last year for my 16th birthday. Turning off my car I step out into the pouring rain with my duffle bag in hand I run up to the door and knock, it takes less then 5 second for Sam to open the door.

"Oh my god Skylar! Look at you, you're all grown up!" Sam yells pulling my into a hug making me drop my bag.

"Sam, I've missed you so much! You're so tall!" I reply smiling and hugging him back.

"I've Missed you to, now come on in." he says grabbing my bag for me and smiling like its and inside joke.

"Thanks." I smile up at him.

"So where is this Emily I keep hearing about." I say as we enter the house.

"She is at home getting things ready for your party." he smiles, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Sam I told you I didn't want a party." I sigh.

"To bad it's just a few of my friends." he says knowing I wouldn't mind it.

"Fine." I sigh a little sarcastically, looking up at him.

"Holy crap! Sky what happened to your eye?" Sam asks dropping my bag and grabbing my face to get a better look.

"It's nothing." I reply turning my face away from him.

"That is not nothing!" he yells looking me in the eyes.

"It's fine." I say smiling a little.

"If you wanna talk just let me know, okay?" Sam tells me with a concerned laced voice.

"Will do." I smile.

"So a bunch of people are coming over soon to meet you, and to eat." he laughs at the last part.

"Well okay then." I smile and laugh a little.

"Do you have anything else to bring in?" Sam asks as he starts walk towards where the bedrooms are. "You can stay in this room."

"Yeah and thanks." I smile looking at the room that has always been the guest room.

"Well lets go get them." and with that we both go back outside into the rain and grab my last bag and guitar case.

Going back inside I take my things to the guest room. After a few minutes of unpacking things I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say the the person.

"Hi Skylar, I'm Emily." a sweet voice says to me.

"Hi and call me Sky." I smile up at a scarred face making sure not to stare.

"Well its nice to meet you Sky. Sam hasn't stopped talking to you since he decided for you to come out here." she smiles and laughs at what I guess is Sam.

"Thank you for letting me come out." I smile at her.

"You're family, family is welcome anytime." and with that she gets up and leaves.

I look into the mirror that's on top of the dresser and stare at my reflection. You can't even tell I'm Indian except for the slight tan I get during the summer but compared to others on the reservation I'm pale even during the summer. My blue eyes are from what I guess would be my dads side even though I've never met him and don't even know who he is. My hair is slightly curly and more of a light brown while everyone else's is straight and black. But I like being different so I guess that's good.

Going over to my bed I take out my guitar and song book I start strumming basic chords humming random tunes till I hear voices coming from the living room. Laying my guitar on my bed I get up and walk over to the door and open it slowly to see if I recognize any voices, after a few minutes I realize the only voices I know are Sam's and Emily's. I run my finger through my hair and then leave the room and go into the living room.

"I was just about to come back there and get you." I hear Sam say from the kitchen.

"Well I'm here now." I smile over at him before plopping down on to the couch.

"No ninjas are way cooler the pirates. You must be on crack if your think they aren't!" I hear one of the guys say and look over to see 8 people walk toward the living room and sitting down.

"Dude you're stupid pirates are the best" another one yells.

"What do you think?" the first guy asks turning toward me.

"That you're both wrong and dinosaurs win every time." I smile.

"No. They don't!" pirate boy yells.

"I'm Seth by the way." ninja boy smiles at me. "And this is Jacob, Bradly, Collin, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and my sister Leah should be here soon."

"I'm Sky." I smile and look at each person trying to remember them all.

"Well Sky there you go thats everyone." Sam laughs and and walk in to the kitchen and kisses Emily on the cheek.

"Food is done." she tells everyone giggling a little at Sam.

Everyone gets up and gets food and I'm pretty sure the guys have enough to feed the whole reservation.

"Will they eat all that?" I whisper to Emily.

"Oh yeah they will probably end up getting seconds." she laughs getting food and going to sit down.

"Hey Sam, did Seth mean Leah as in your high school sweetheart?" I ask thinking its strange that she would be invited.

"Yeah but we're friends now." he replies as I reach for a roll.

"Skylar, what happened to your arm?" he whisper/yells grabbing my wrist and pushing up my sleeve. "Do you still do that?"

Pulling my arms away from him I whisper back. "No I stopped a year ago." I reply looking down.

"When did you start?" he asks with pained eyes.

"Four years ago." I swallow the lump in my throat.

"You could have called me." he replies.

"I know and I'm sorry. I never though about that." I say knowing it hurts him to see the scars coving my arms form years of cutting.

"Get your food, and know that if you even need to talk I'm always gonna be here for you."

Smiling I get my food and join everyone in the living room and sit on the couch. As soon as my butt hits the couch the door open.

"Sorry I'm late." A women say. Looking over I realize its Leah.

"Well go a head and get some food." Emily tells her smiling.

Leah comes into the living room and looks around when her eyes meet mine. Its like the world stopped for a second and next thing I know she plate in on the ground and her food is everywhere.

"Oh shit." Sam say and quickly gets up and starts talk to Leah, "Outside now."

"I'm sorry." she replies going outside but still looking at me.

"Well that was strange." I laugh nervously.

"Um yeah." Seth says.

LEAH POV:

Running in the now light rain I start down Sam and Emily's drive way. Once at the door I open it up.

"Sorry I'm late." I say as so as I'm in the familiar house, I've been here many times, some of my happiest days were here. Before Sam met Emily, before Sam's mom died.

"Well go a head and get some food." Emily tells me.

Walking over to the food I grab a plate and start piling on food. I quickly walk in to the living room and look around for some where to sit when I my eyes meet the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, the world stops for just a second and everything changes nothing matters, not Sam, not Emily, no one just the person who those eyes belong to. When the world starts moving again I relized my plate is no long in my hands.

"Oh shit." Sam's voice invades my perfect world inside her eyes. "Outside now."

"I'm sorry." I hear myself say back to him.

Once outside and outside the grasp of her eyes I look at Sam.

"Please for the love of God tell me you didn't just imprint on her." Sam begs.

"I'm sorry... Who is she?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"She's my cousin. And she has been hurt more then you can even imagine." he tells me. "And if you hurt her I swear you will regret it more then anything." he warns.

"I would never hurt her." I tell him, angry that he would even think that I would ever hurt her.

"I though the same thing with Emily!" he yells at me.

"I have more control then you did back then." I tell him hurt and even more angry.

"No, you're shaking from just this conversation! What happens when you two argue?" he says almost pleading me not to have imprinted.

"I don't know but I will do whatever I have too to be with her." I tell him.

"Fine, but you have to give her time. Be her friend." he says knowing what its like.

"Okay." I reply before we go back inside.

SKYLAR POV:

Leah and Sam come back inside, Sam comes back and eats while Leah gets more food then sits down on the floor by my feet.

"Hi, I'm Skylar." I smile down at where she sits on the floor.

"I'm Leah." She smiles back.

"Well its nice to meet you Leah." I say.

"You to. So this is a little random but are you actually native American?" she laughs a little.

"Yeah I about half maybe a little more but I'm not really sure." I laugh rolling my eyes.

"Oh okay I was gonna say you really don't look it, I've never seen someone with eyes as blue as yours." she grins looking into my eyes.

"Well thanks?" I say a little confused.

"Welcome." Leah says and starts eating again. I follow her lead and eat, along with talking a little bit with everyone.

**A/N: okay so this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I keep going? Or just give up now? Lol so I hope you liked it and I'll try to update again soon if you guys like it :)**


	2. Where Does It HurtBattle Scars

**A/N: sorry for the wait my computer deleted this chapter half way though writing it :/ **

**but here you go! :D**

That night I went to bed and my dreams were filled with Leah.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I get up out of bed and change in to a pair of blue plaid pj pants and a white tank top. Making sure the silver star ring the aunt Kelly, Sam's mom, got me when I was 9, is on I leave the room and walk into the kitchen.

"It smells good Em." I smile over at her.

"Thanks Sky. Why don't you get a plate and I'll give you a couple." she replies back pointing to the same cabinet that the plates have always been in. Walking over to the where the plates are I hear the door open and everyone walk in.

"Geeze are they here for ever meal?" I ask Emily kind of kidding.

"Sadly yes." she laughs.

"Well if you ever need help with the cook you know where I'm staying." I laugh with her before getting a couple pancakes. Going over to the couch I sit down and turn on the tv.

"Hey." I hear Leah say siting next to me.

"Why hello there." I smile at her.

"What are you gonna do today?" she asks with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I wanna go to the beach. Hey Sam can we go to the beach today, its supposed to be 80 degrees for low and 90 is the high." I ask Sam as he walks in.

"Sure thing Sky." he smiles and starts eating.

"Yay!" I grin and start eating. Slowly the room fills with the same people from yesterday.

"Hey when we're done eating everyone needs to go and get there swim suits we're going to the beach." Sam tells everyone smiling a little.

After that breakfast is finished pretty fast and everyone is out going and getting there swimsuits.

"You should go and change everyone will be back soon." Sam says getting up to go change with Emily. Smiling at the two of them I get up and go to my room. Looking in my dresser I start to undress once I find my black bikini and a pair of denim ripped short shorts and a light white shirt to wear over my swimsuit.

Putting on the bikini I stare in to the mirror that hangs on the back of my door. A long, jagged scar going from my lower right rib to my left hip is still visible after a year and a half. Tracing it with my finger I can't help but wish it was gone.

*FLASHBACK*

I walk into the hell hole I call home. The white walls are stained brown from the everlasting smoke in the house; the smell of pot that has been here since before I can remember surrounds me. Looking around all I see is trash. Walking to my room I step past my pasted out mom on the couch.

Entering my room I sit on my bed. My room is the only one that's clean and doesn't have a gross atmosphere. It's the only place where I can be alone, at least most of the time.

"What a-are you do-oing home?" my moms newest 'boyfriend', Chris, voice invades my thoughts. Smelling alcohol on him breath I know this won't be a friendly visit.

"What do you want?" I ask scooting away from him as he sits down on my bed.

"Your mom is passed out." He tells me even though he knows that I already know.

Not saying anything I just stare at him for a second. After a few more seconds of silence I feel him on top of me.

"No Chris stop!" I yell trying to push him off me and get out from under him.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" Chris yells pulling a knife out of his pocket. Seeing the silver of the blade I pause just long enough for him to rip my shirt off before I start struggling again trying to stay out of the way of the knife.

After a few minutes I feel a sharp pain slicing through my stomach. Looking down to see blood coming from my stomach. Chris not even caring keeps going and soon my pants are across the room. Tears swell in my eyes as I hold my bloody stomach and after 10 minutes Chris finishes what he came in for and gets off my bed and leaves the room. Sitting up slowly I look at my blood covered hand and quickly put on pants and a new shirt. Slipping on sandals I quickly run out of my room then out of the house getting in my car I ride he 5 minutes to the hospital were I end up getting 172 stitches. And a stupid story about falling on a knife.

*END FLASHBACK*

I feel a tear run down my cheek at one of the many memories, whiping it away I put on my shorts and my shirt. Walking out of my room I run into Leah.

"Oh! Hey, sorry." she stumbles over her words.

"Hey, I like your swimsuit." I say looking down at her green swim shorts and bikini top.

"Thanks, yours is pretty cute to." she smiles looking me in the eyes. Blushing a little I turn away.

We walk down the hall together in a comfortable silence.

"You guys ready?" Sam asks once we enter the room.

"Yup, crap wait i forgot my sun glasses." I smile and tell him walking toward my room and grab my favorite red sunglasses. Putting them on I leave the room smiling.

"Okay let's go." I grin and hook arms with Leah ignoring the tingling where our skin is touching. Looking up at her I realize for the first time that she is about 5 inches taller then I am. Leaving the house we walk the 10 minutes to the beach and slowly all the guys join our group. I look out at all the people that have also decided that today is a good day to come to the beach.

"Let's find some where to put our towels and stuff." Emily says looking around of an empty spot, after a couple second she starts walk towards one of the only empty places.

"Cool." I hear myself say as I let go of Leah's arm. Taking off me shorts and shirt I hear Emily gasp.

"What happened to your stomach?" she asks with wide eyes.

"I got cut." I tell her not wanting to explain it.

"Oh..." she says quietly. Kicking off my shoes I go running towards the water with Leah and the guys right behind me.

"Holy shit! Its cold!" I yell the second my body hits the water.

"Oh you'll get used to it." Paul tells me dunking Seth in the water. Before I realize anything Leah is splashing me. Splashing Leah back I slowly get closer to her and try to dunk her.

"Oh so that's how your gonna be now?" she smiles and starts to me. Trying to run the other way I feel her grab my sides and toss me into deeper water. Staying under the water I hold my breath for 3 minutes before coming and watch as Leah and Sam freak out.

"Oh my god I'm soooo sorry!" she tells coming to get me.

"Don't be that was fun! And I can hold my breath for a long time so it doesn't matter." I smile and go back to where she is.

"Don't do that! It scared the crap out of me and we didn't see where you where so we couldn't find you!" Sam yells hugging me to his chest.

"Dude calm down it would take a lot for me to die." I smile and laugh. Walking away from him I go back to Leah, it's like there is something pulling me to her and I always end up closer to her.

"So do you still play song and sing?" Sam asks as I attempt to dunk Leah again.

"Yup." I reply as Leah screams and goes under water. Lauding evilly I start running towards the beach so I don't get dunked or thrown again. Going up the beach I sit with Emily.

"Hey Em." I smile at her.

"Hello Sky." she replies looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?" I ask not being able to see the cover.

"Crank by Ellen Hopkins." she relplies showing me the cover.

"All here book are great!" I reply thinking about the books.

"I agree." she smiles and starts reading again. Looking around at all the people I can't help but smile at the sound of families playing together and look over a probably 4 year old playing with the sand. Smiling, this is the first time I've ever felt so content with live. Pulling me from my daydream I feel a tap on the shoulder. Turing around I see the little kid standing there.

"Hello there." I smile and turn to him.

"What are those?" he asks pointing to the scars on my arms.

"Those are battle scars." I reply sadly.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't go to battle." he replies with a slightly confused and mad face.

"I didn't have anyone to fight for me." I tell him looking down.

"I will next time." he smiles and gives me a really pretty shell then runs away back to where he was playing and ever once in awhile looks up and smiles at me.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Emily says smiling widely.

"I agree! That was really sweet of him." I smile and look at the shell. We sit on the beach for two hours before everyone comes back and Seth tells Emily that he's hungry.

"Let's go then." she says closing her now almost finished book and gets up to leaves.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I ask turning to the guys.

"Yeah." Leah says smiling at me.

"Really?" I ask grinning.

"Yup." and with that I jump on to Leah's back and smile the whole way home. When we enter the house the phone is ringing so Sam walks over and answers it.

"Hello?" Sam asks and wait for the person to reply.

"Yeah she's here, can I ask who's calling?" he says, taking the phone from his ear he turns to me. "There's a guys on the phone for you he says to just tell you 'hunny' is calling.." widening me eyes I jump off Leah's back and run to Sam.

"Hun?" I say to see if it's really him.

"Hey baby girl." I hear the voice of my best friend reply.

"Oh my god I miss you Steven!" I almost yell. Steven has been me friend since 5th grade he's the brother I never had.

"I miss you to jellybean." he replies using one of the many pet names.

"How are things out there?" I ask ignoring the stares from Everyone in the room.

"The same as normal." he says sadly. He is the only person who understands what I go through at my moms, because his parents are the same, an addict mom and abusive dad, except I don't know my dad.

"I sorry babe." I reply. "Hang on really quick." \

"Ummm...Okay?" he replies.

"Hey Sam, Emily I have a question." I say smiling and looking at the two of them.

"Yes he can come out." Emily tells me smiling back, knowing what I was gonna ask.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I exclaim jumping a little. "Do you want to come out here?" I say to Steven

"No gas money." he replies sadly.

"Check your bank account in 30 minutes." I tell him, planning to send him money from my account.

"Sky no. You can't do that." he exclaims not want money from me.

"To bad, and you better be here tomorrow or i'll be really sad." I smile know that will make him come.

"Fine but I have to go I love you baby girl." he tells me.

"I love you to hun." I reply and hang up.

"Sooo. I think you should sing one of your songs for us." Sam grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Let me change frist." I laugh and run to my room. Getting on the small computer in the corner I get on to my account and send $600 to Steven's account. Then I through on my pjs from this morning and grab my guitar and leave my room with guitar and song book in hand.

"What are you gonna sing for us?" Sam asks as I sit on the edge of the couch.

"This is called 'Where Does It Hurt.'" I reply and start strumming.

**(I dont want to put the lyrics down because this song doesn't really matter in the story but in future chapters if the lyrics tie into the story I will put them done.. Song I imagine here Where Does it Hurt By Alexz Johnson.)**

When the song finishes everyone starts clapping looking at me amazed.

"Thanks." I blush and put my guitar back in my room then come back out. I sit next to Leah and kind of lean into her warmth.

"Okay well I'm gonna start lunch you guys can watch a movie if you want." Emily says getting up and leaving. Jacob gets up and puts in a movie, then closes the shades and turng the lights off making it pitch black.

Leaning my head on Leah's shoulder I feel her tense up for a minute the relax into me. Soon Monsters Inc. starts playing and about 30 minutes in to Emily tells everyone lunch is done and we all get up to get lunch.

We spend the afternoon watching movie after movie. At 8 Steven called me asking for the address. After the third movie I go to bed and fall asleep to thoughts of Leah.

**A/N: I want 5 more reveiws before i'll upload again and the next chapter is done, so review! :D and if get 10 the 10th person will be in the fourth chapter. :) thank you for reading.**


End file.
